


Out of the Shoulds

by IrksomeCutePeople



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrksomeCutePeople/pseuds/IrksomeCutePeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karlie has been pining for Taylor and wants her to understand the girth of her feelings. She confesses her love in the midst of chaos and hopes Taylor will feel her heart. Are Karlie's feelings coming off too strong or will Taylor accept her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Shoulds

**Out of the Shoulds**

Taylor smiled to herself as she surveyed the different textures and colors of the matronly clothes she so adored at the new Silvert's Boutique in SoHo. She has a hospice aesthetic that she fell into over the years.  _Adaptive Arthritis Side Opening Gabardine Pant Slacks with Velcro brand fasteners_. Almost _too_ beautiful. They'd go nicley with her favorite pair of pearls. The pearls Karlie, her friend of two years and noted Victoria's Secret model who recently became closer to her got her. Everyone could see it. Even the white haired cashier who gave a suspicious look as Karlie came up behind her and lightly gripped her waist.

 "Hey, champ. The paparazzi is out there. _Waiting_. Wanting pictures of you and your jiggling breasts as you walk in those geriatric ankle boots with your pretty little nose up. _I want you as badly as they do_." Karlie whispered this so closely to Taylor's ear that she could hear the actual desire. Taylor pushed her hands off of her straight hips and stifled a giggle. Karlie stomped loudly and threw down the velvet blazer she was holding. "Why won't you just give it to me!?" This made Taylor whip around with an unforgiving goddess-like expression. "I could pretend to have anyone with one call to my manager so why would I just give myself to _you_?"

Karlie was upon her. She pushed them together body to body and gripped her arms. "Do you have any idea about me? About what I offer?" "I don't care for money, I have enough. Especially with Spotify's hands out of my wallet!" "Grab me, Tay Tay!" "What?" "Down there! Grab my crotch!" Taylor was too shocked to move. The old man at the counter locked eyes with her. He pointed at the phone near him. Taylor nodded and turned back to a sweating Karlie. "Fine. I'll do what you say." Taylor said lightly, her heart feeling louder than her voice. She touched Karlie over her jeans. Trying to be careful and not press hard and actually feel anything but, she realized with a dropping feeling in her stomach that it could not be helped. Taylor gasped and Karlie smiled a predator's smile. There was a bulge!

"That's right. I was born with it. All along you've been eating with me and laughing with me, not knowing I have a penis. I've been twitching and hard with fever so hot that I've been _burning_ and I want your red lipstick on my cock to represent my fire." Taylor screamed but, the store was reserved for them. No one would hear her screams save the old man who did not seem equipped to help. Karlie took off her heels, her jeans, and her boxer briefs. The penis was stiff and was leaning to one side. It looked angry. "I won't touch that thing! No, never!" Taylor said, beginning to sob. There was a clinking metal sound. The old man was there. He somehow managed to sneak up beside them with a double-barreled, sawed-off blaster version of a punt gun. "It's open season and I'm not hunting ducks. _I'm hunting dicks_." Karlie kicked the gun from his hand before they could even blink and her dick made slapping noises as she did. Karlie let out a victorious laugh. "You're going to get fucked, old man. I'm a fucking giant supermodel with a huge cock!" He got to his knees with his hands up. "Wait! It's me, Bill Murray! I do things like this around town! I'm just being my fucking self and you're going to rape me for it?! _How dare you!_ " He began to cry and snot streamed down, rolling into his grimacing mouth. Karlie leaned her hips forward in fascination and rubbed the head of her penis on his snotty nose. "Yes, baby. My little Billy. Open that mouth, there you go." She slipped her manhood into his mouth and groaned. "Finally I'm getting some ass." Bill opened his teary eyes and looked up at her. He began complying and sucking her off.

Taylor could not believe her eyes. She needed to escape. The punt gun was just near Karlie but, it was worth the risk. Bill Murray met her eyes, took a wet breathe through his nose, and pulled his head away swiftly with his teeth dragging Karlie's flesh off. He had strings of bloody meat hanging from his mouth when he yelled, "Go!" to Taylor. Karlie screamed in pain. Her eyes held a betrayed look when she gripped at herself and pleaded with Taylor, who now held a heavy weapon. "Don't! You're my antique baby! Remember?" "Yeah. I guess I should have known you were trouble then and there." Taylor blew the frienship away with finality when Karlie's head exploded. "You dick bitch." Bill Murray spat at her headless body on the floor.

The doors flew open to immediate flashing cameras and inquiring paparazzi who yelled about the noises. In strode Harry Styles. He was dressed hastily with a couple statement pieces like a nice women's shoe and Birkin bag held by the hook of his elbow. "Harry!?" Taylor ran to him and hugged his squishy, oddly tattooed body. "I came assoonas yore manuhguh told me how well yore album is doin'." Taylor grinned at that. "Yea. I think I'm gonna need a break from real relationships for a while. Let's go." "Tay Tay!", Bill Murray called to her. She pretended not to hear him. After all, it was bad luck to look back. Taylor knew she wouldn't like what there was to see anyway. She also knew everything would be alright now, pretending to be in Harry's arms again. It woud be.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess she came off too strong! Poor Karlie :(


End file.
